


Thread

by frek



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarrant's emotions were always so close to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thread

Alice could hear the thread of anger in Tarrant's voice, taut and ready to snap. _A thread_ , Alice thought. Like the spools banded across his chest, ever present and so varied in their hues, his emotions were always just as visible.

Red for the anger he was feeling, the color of his cheeks, the rage he had for the Red Queen. There was White, for peace and calm, the way he felt in the White Queen's presence. And Black. Black was the darkest of colors, for it was the darkest of emotions. It was the grief he was confronted with when thinking about those lost in his clan. Black like the charred earth around their homes. Orange was dangerous. It was the madness within, the color of fire, it's flickering flames threatening to consume, the color his eyes turned when both Black and Red overtook him and brought him to the edge. The only thing that could save him from Orange was Blue. Blue was love, soothing like water and the color Alice often wore. Like water Blue could wash away the flames of his madness, the soot of his grief, and the blood of his anger. Like Alice, it helped to heal his broken mind and battered heart.


End file.
